


【灼→炯】Not Alone

by y7844



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Multi, 單戀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y7844/pseuds/y7844
Summary: *一堆私設，過去捏造。*流水帳的短篇。（之後修）*與我其他文皆屬平行世界。*試著描述灼的單戀，可能很OOC吧。
Kudos: 2





	【灼→炯】Not Alone

1

喜歡是什麼？

如親人之間的喜歡，灼與父親，炯與兄長，舞子與家人，這是與生俱來的喜歡。

如朋友之間的喜歡，灼、炯與舞子，這是共享成長記憶，一同承受樂與悲的喜歡。

還有⋯⋯

「⋯⋯我喜歡舞子。」炯今天刻意拉著灼一起玩遊戲，一臉煩惱的樣子，但是一直不開口，灼並沒有逼他說，他要說的時候再說吧。而正當灼思考著要怎麼破解線索解最後一關時，炯突然來了這一句。

「我也喜歡小舞哦。」這有什麼需要煩惱的嗎？灼不假思索的回答，隨手依序按下正確的按鍵破了關。

「才不是這種喜歡。」

灼放下遊戲裝置，看向炯，停滯了一下。

是那種喜歡嗎？戲劇、歌曲亦或現實校園中，時常都能夠看見熱戀的情侶，透過他人的行為模式，知道何謂喜歡——僅僅只是知道，那是他始終未能理解的情感。

「想成為情侶的喜歡嗎？太狡猾了——」灼帶著些許輕浮的笑意說出口，明明炯是特地來商量這件事的，這樣的語調與話語是不對的。

心口彷彿壓著一塊石頭，這樣的情緒十分陌生，使得灼意外地說錯了話。

「什麼啊，灼你也是嗎？」炯不開心的說著。

「啊，不是的、不是的，小舞⋯⋯大概也是喜歡你的。」灼搔著臉想緩和氣氛，有些不知道自己在說什麼，「所以突然、好像感到寂寞了。」

聽到前半段，炯難免害羞地笑了一下，心裡踏實了許多。他知道灼天生看人很準，找他商量一定沒問題，不過事實上他也沒有其他合適的人可以商量。

「我們三個還是朋友啊，不會寂寞的，灼。」

那塊石頭，是嫉妒吧。

明明可以輕易知道別人的情感，自己的情感怎麼難以「知道」？

所以是嫉妒誰？

他不知道。

2

在炯和舞在一起沒多久，俄羅斯又爆發了戰爭，他們決定一起回去祖國參戰。

三個人只留灼一個，被突然拋下的難過以及對他們兩個安危的擔憂使得他不捨的看向他們兩個。

小舞看出來灼的不安，於是三個人在夕陽下一同許下了承諾。

幸運的，他們最後回來了；但也不幸的，小舞的眼睛受了傷。

他們兩個的關係在他不知道的地方變得更加緊密。

不過活著從戰場回來已是萬幸，只是小舞的生活變得不方便，炯和灼時常去探望，終究回到了沒有戰爭的生活軌道。

3

回來後第一次一同訓練，不小心看見炯赤裸的身體，經過戰爭的肉體如此具有吸引力，使得灼起了生理反應，沒讓任何人知道。有些狼狽地跑到淋浴間鎖上。

啊，是這樣嗎？他喜歡炯？

灼咬著自己的衣服，藉著水聲的阻隔，想著剛才的畫面，發洩出來。

不過也可能是純粹對肉體的欣賞？如果試著跑去看小舞——不不不，他們兩個會聯合打死他的。

「再想想，不用著急。」灼的頭抵著牆，低聲對自己說著。

第二次以後的訓練，由於早就做好了心理建設，能控制自己身體——但夢裡卻越來越多次夢到炯，這是他無法控制的地方，使得他必須時常洗被單。

終於了解了，但是並不會改變任何事。

4

炯喜歡小舞喜歡得不得了，還顧慮一堆，猶豫著求婚的時機。

灼嘆了一口氣，明明只要講出口就會成功，這實在猶豫太久了吧。既然第一次的交往也算是他推了一把，這時候再推第二次也沒什麼做不到的，就讓炯趕快去做。

明明酸澀得不想笑，但是依舊帶著往常的笑意去祝福，這是正常的社會人士所必備的。

看著喜歡的人們洋溢著喜悅，那好像也就是他的幸福了。

灼真正露出了笑容。

他再次回到了空無一人的家，躺上父親車子的後座，嘗試著入眠。

沒了親情與愛情，但是他們三個人的友情永遠是存在的——當灼和炯互相拉著繩索，無論誰到了危險的地方都有辦法回得去。而小舞不會讓繩索斷裂的，她是三個人之中最強力的後盾。

——絕對不要選擇孤獨。

「嗯，我有好好做到哦，爸爸。」灼喃喃地說著，睡了過去。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 劇場版中提到「炯的求婚，原來灼也推了一把」那段時，腦中閃過一堆虐心橋段XD


End file.
